


The Decision that Destroys

by Han_DJ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Episode 8 alternate, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han_DJ/pseuds/Han_DJ
Summary: What of Lena's decision after she failed went in another direction?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 33
Kudos: 89





	The Decision that Destroys

I really don't like Alex episode 8. F!her!

This happens within Season 5 Episode 8. What if Lena's decision with Eve/Hope went in another direction?

**The Decision that Destroys**

"Alex, we have to turn off all the psychic inhibitors now or use the claymore!"

As usual, choosing between the world and a Luthor, it was easy what she'd choose, but then there is Kara? And what would Kelly choose?

"Alex!" Brainy called out.

She would live but Lena will never hear the end of it! She made her own bed, now she will lie on it.

"Turn off all psychic inhibitors!" and all it took was a few seconds, then Malefik's power did its thing and stopped Myriad. Deep inside, she knew, Lena didn't win and she would be locked up like every other Luthors there is.

 _She is a Luthor indeed_.

-0-

Meanwhile, Lena and Hope stepped through the transmat portal, then Lena headed straight to the small case on top of her working desk,. Not bothering to look around and see that her prisoner Malefik is missing, (or perhaps she already knows he was out and was the reason she failed). She took the small .38 revolver from the attaché case she opened, checked that it has bullets. Then she looked at her wrist where Lex's watch resided, removed it and turned to Hope who was doing her spiel.

"... that I am not able to help you. Is there any other way I can help?"

She smiled, "Yes Hope," then she gave the other woman the gun, handle first, followed by the watch. "I know how Alex works, in a few minutes this place would be swarming with authorities, use the watch, I set it to send you in a place where Leviathan won't find you."

"With you Ms. Luthor?"

The brunette shook her head, "My time is up,"

"Ms. Luthor,"

"I will not be jailed like my brother and mother. I am not a _Luthor._ "

"Then come with me,"

"No, if I am with you, Supergirl will be able to locate me and Leviathan could find you, we are better separated at this point on. We saw where her loyalties really lay, I'd rather die."

"Ms..."

"My morality prevents me from killing myself, or else I would have done it a long time ago."

"This gun?" she looked down and eyed the gun in her hand, then looked up at Lena, "But you are good. All you wanted was for everyone to stop fighting, to stop hating, stop lying..."

"And good doesn't always prevail. They will now treat me as a villain and I won't have that." Green eyes met blues who understood her point. "and for the record, though I am loathe to admit, you're not just my creation, you are my friend, and the only one who really understood me. Make it count."

Just then they hear the lab doors open and a few FBI agents came barrelling with gun raised.

"Hands up, put that gun on the floor," one agent shouted.

"Eve..." they eyed each other, and Hope knows what to do. She hurriedly pushed the button of Lex's watch and turned to leave, "EVE!" shouts Lena, and before Eve could stepped fully into the portal, she raised the gun and shot Lena once. Lena's eyes met that of Eve who still had her hands raised, her blue eyes shining with tears, and she mouthed "sorry my friend" and press the trigger again, the second shot hit Lena straight to the chest and she went down fast. Then the blonde woman disappeared.

-0-

Eve Tesmacher, or now she decides to use Hope as a name, found herself inside the Luthor's manor. The well hidden, the well secured Luthor Manor. Leviathan knows of this, but they know Eve will never come back to this place after what happened, hiding her in plain sight is so genius of Ms. Luthor.

As she entered the kitchen, she found a note stuck on the refrigerator in Ms. Luthor's handwriting, it says:

_Hope, please destroy the watch after reading this note. I have made sure you get provisions while hiding here, and there will be deliveries of groceries in the near future. Stop Leviathan._

Her AI side cannot cry but Eve Tesmacher did. The world would never know what they have lost.

-0-

Alex was pacing, she had an open line with the FBI agents she sent to Lena's lab. She heard everything... Eve Tesmacher was there, she now knows Lex told Lena the truth, they were all hiding Kara's identity. Eve is loyal to Lex, could it be Lex's idea to trap Lena into becoming him? Did Lex's tricked her sister? But the recorded sounnd tells her other wise, Lena calls Eve hope, and she asked her to kill her, Kara was right all along, there was a reason behind Lena's action, she is not her brother and now Lena Luthor is dead, Eve shot her... because she had condemned her without trying to know the truth. She could have just sent Kara...

What would she tell Kara now? That is if she hadn't found out yet.

"We stopped Myriad, we stopped Rhama Khan," Kara in her supergirl uniform said as she enters the central command, happy, but then she stopped. "What's wrong... we won..."

Alex met Kara's eyes and then bit her lip, she doesn't want to lose Kara.

Then Brainy was running to the command central, harried and crying, "Eve Tesmacher shot Lena! Alex!" and stopped suddenly when he found kryptionian blues on him,

"What?" Kara looked shocked "I'll get her!" she was out of sight even before they could formulate a thought.

"I feel like I am a very bad friend..." Alex shoulders dropped, "I made a mistake..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lena... she doesn't want to be taken, she told Eve to take her life,"

"No... Our Lena isn't going to..."

"She knows me, I... I called the FBI on her, she... I..."

"...should have sent Kara instead," The director nodded her head.

"What have I done Brainy? I am... was Lena's friend."

-0-

Kara just stood there as the FBI carted Lena's body on a stretcher and outside of the woman's lab.

"Supergirl," the female agent called out and signalled for her buddies to put down the stretcher in front of the hero. "What..."

"I'm taking her to the DEO, we got the best doctors there... we could save Lena!"

The agents eyed each other, "She's dead..."

"She's not!" and then that's when she felt hot tears on her face. She looked down and remove the leather cover on her friend... the friend she loves with everything she has. She then scoop her still warm body and floated, ready to fly out,

"Supergirl, wait!" the same agent said that stopped the hero, she raised her hand that holds a flashdrive. "I think you might want to hear this," Kara did not reply with words, she just nodded her head then flew off.

-0-

It was still in the DEO.

Lena's dead body was laid on the bed that Supergirl uses when she needs a sun lamp. Supergirl sat at the chair beside it. Brainy was by the door watching silently, beside him was Dreamer. Alex was nowhere to be found and Kelly was outside, looking through the glass.

Supergirl or Kara was watching on her phone, it was the recorded conversation of Eve and Lena before the FBI arrived.

" _... that I am not able to help you. Is there any other way I can help?"_

" _Yes Hope," Lena handed the gun handle first, followed by the watch. "I know how Alex works, in a few minutes this place would be swarming with authorities, use the watch, I set it to send you in a place where Leviathan won't find you."_

" _With you Ms. Luthor?"_

_Her friend shook her head, "My time is up,"_

" _Ms. Luthor,"_

" _I will not be jailed like my brother and mother. I am not a Luthor."_ Kara bit her lip and whispered, "You are not a Luthor."

" _Then come with me,"_

" _No, if I am with you, Supergirl will be able to locate me and Leviathan could find you, we are better separated at this point on. We saw where her loyalties really lay, I'd rather die."_ She cried, "Lena, don't you get it? I will always fight for you, I will always be by your side!"

" _Ms..."_

" _My morality prevents me from killing myself, or else I would have done it a long time ago."_

" _This gun?" Eve looked at her hand with the gun then at Lena, "But you are good. All you wanted was for everyone to stop fighting, to stop hating, stop lying..."_ "Oh Rao..."

" _And good doesn't always prevail. They will now treat me as a villain and I won't have that... and for the record, though I am loathe to admit, you're not just my creation, you are my friend, and the only one who really understood me. Make it count."_ "I failed you as a friend, we... Lena..."

_Then the lab doors open and a few FBI agents came barrelling with gun raised._

" _Hands up, put that gun on the floor," one of the agents shouted_

" _Eve..." Eve hurriedly pushed the button of Lex's watch and turned to leave, "EVE!" but before Eve disappears into the portal, she raised the gun and shot Lena once. Their eyes met and Eve, who still had her hands raised, eyes shining with tears, mouthed something and press the trigger again, the second shot hit Lena straight to the chest and she went down fast. Then Eve disappeared._

Kara cried, head now resting on Lena's cold hands.

-0-

In her office, Alex watched her sister, she too was crying fat tears.

"I should have sent you Kara, maybe... then maybe we'll still have our Lena."

-0-

In another verse, just in a space where now there are only two beings outsmarting each other,

"Now, I want to talk to you about my sister..."

**END**

Damn, I just am not a fan of Alex in this episode!


End file.
